warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanChan123/My Ideas
My Ideas #You need stricter policies and enforcement real bad... #*Look at this wiki, you seem to have an legit policy. However, randomness of contributions hav turned it into a trashed throwaway wiki. This wiki is based on one of my most favorite series, and I'd hate to see a part of it like this. #*To Help, I would like to create "A Code of the Wiki". Like the Code of the Clans, a strcter policy will be inflicted. Many of those "trash contributions" would be deleted. In place, a large set of rules on every inch of the wiki ways will be enforced. #**To roleplay policies, examples will be given. #**There will be no "trashing", random edit will be deleted; inappropriate ones will result in the banning of a user. #**ROLEPLAY WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL EVERYTHING IS SETTLED. I know this sounds a bit "wrong", however, right now, your goal is not to attract players, but attract admins and people who will help you make this wiki successful. #**There will be a correct spelling, punctuation, and grammar policy. It will not be "over-strict, however if a page is filled with non-understandable info, it may be a candidate for deletion." #**All unfinished pages or "trash pages", will be placed into a blog until it is done, in which it will be copy/pasted onto an article page. #**No swearing or innapropriate-ness #Show an example for showing a specific page *Make a "step-by-step" page for making pages for cats, and other stuff a normal user could make. Remember to link an example. (I can make this example) *There will be a character claiming box. **Users, before placing a character, must go through the claiming process. **First, the user will make a claiming page for a character, or cat. It will be titled: Claiming:Cat/(Name of Cat). **The page will include that characters: ***Character Name: ***Character Age: {0 moons - senior(about 13 human years)} ***Gender: ***Character Clan: See Clans ''(My idea is that the clans will not be the ones from the books. ***Character Rank: ****Kit: A Kit must start with an existing Queen (0-3 moons; If it says 0 moons, then the character must wait 3 months until apprenticeship; If 3, then one month until apprenticehood) For a kit, it must be paired with a Queen. If a Queen has not been made and claimed, you cannot make a Kit. Name must end with ''-kit. ''If you do not own the kit's mother, or Queen, then you can go to a "SomethingClan/Nursery" page to ask a User to use his/her Queen as the Kit's mother. ****Queen: A Queen can only be made with an existing male counterpart. To do this the user must go to any "den- page to find a mate". The Queen must be female. It also must have kits. After it is claimed, it will be pregnant. During this time, the user must also create and claim kits. You can also ask other players who have Kit characters to be your kit. Once the kit reaches apprenticeship, the Queen becomes a Warrior. A Queen can also die during kit-birth. ****Warrior: A warrior can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. If other characters don't exist, and he does not have permission to make a Medicine Cat, a regular user can only choose to make a Warrior cat or an Apprentice. ****Apprentice (Medicine Cat/Warrior): A Warrior apprentice can only be made with an existing Warrior mentor. The number of Warrior apprentices cannot exceed the number of Warriors. The User can go to the "SomethingClan/Warrior's den" page to ask for one from another user. A Medicine Cat Apprentice can only be made with an existing Medicine cat mentor. The number of Medicine Cat apprentices cannot exceed the number of Medicine Cats. The User can go to the "SomethingClan/Warrior's den" page to ask for one from another user. Name must have ''-paw at the end. ****Elder: An Elder can also be made without any retrictions with existing characters. However, his/her history may be very long. An Elder is supposed to be able to give good tips and advice as for being "wise". ****Deputy: A deputy can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. I advise you to only allow admins and bureucrats to be able to be a Deputy, or people you accept. An admin or other cannot own/control more than one Deputy at a time. When the Clan Leader is inactive, The Deputy may resume the roles of a Leader for a while. In the name of the Deputy, the admin has the ability to make up activites and assignments, as well as quests, for the entire Clan, but only if the Clan Leader approves it. ****Leader: The Clan Leader can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. I advise you to only allow admins and bureucrats to be able to be a Clan Leader. An admin cannot own/control more than one Clan Leader at a time. In the name of the Clan Leader, the admin has the ability to make up activites and assignments, as well as quests, for the entire Clan. A Leader has 9 lives (See Stats). A Leader cannot have an Apprentice. ****Medicine Cat: The Medicine Cat can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. In this wiki, there can be multiple Medicine Cats, however, the claimer should restrict the number of them to be lower than the number of Warriors. ***Character Stats: ****Stats are for all Ranks except for Kit. Once a Kit becomes an Apprentice, its Owner/User must make a stat page for it ON ITS ORIGINAL CLAIM PAGE. ****Stats should show: *****Strength: 1-10; This stat shows the damage you can inflict on an opponent, how it takes to move something, and how long you can hold onto something. *****Durability: 1-10; This stat shows the amount of damage you can reduce from an blow of any kind. *****Speed: 1-10; This stat shows what it takes for you to dodge a blow, what it takes to chase or run away from something. (Although terrain types can change your speed, that change will be added once you get into your Clan; See Clans) *****Jump: 1-10; This stat shows how much you can move from a low point to high point or other way around, and how you can pounce on something *****Accuracy: 1-10; This stat shows how on target you are and what percent will you will miss. ****Stats MUST add up to 25 for a Warrior or Queen, 20 for an Warrior Apprentice, 15 Category:Blog posts